


Hourglass

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's still staring, like his higher brain functions haven't come back online, and oh, so very interesting, that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> [This dress](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/31511730465/cucoo-chiffonandribbons-marchesa-s-s-2013), really. *hands*

"Dr. Fledermaus?"

Dick looks up at the sound of his voice, and. Freezes, isn't quite right, but it will do for the time being.

Tim smiles, eyelashes fluttering just so as he gestures at the empty seat across from Dick. He gets a garbled response, Dick still too busy staring - really, who did he think Oracle was going to send with the others tied up with other matters? He certainly couldn't have expected Tim to let something like a spell to keep him out of the field with something so important hanging in the balance, could he?

Dick's eyebrows seem to say _yes, actually_ , and _what the hell are you doing here?_ and _oh my God, you have_ cleavage.

"Thank you," Tim says, baring his teeth a little in a smile that conveys, _my eyes are up here, Dick, don't make me tell Bruce about this_ as he sits. He reaches up to brush away an errant strand of hair that keeps finding its way into his eyes, delicate gold bangles around his wrist catching the candlelight.

Dick's still staring, like his higher brain functions haven't come back online, and oh, so very interesting, that.

"I do hope I'm not intruding, Dr. Fledermaus, but I couldn't help notice that you seemed a bit," Tim pauses, eyes sweeping the room. Selina gives him a coquettish wave, lips curled in a pleased smile, and why not, she provided his attire for the evening as well as arranging this little...whatever it is. "Lonely."

Dick's eyebrows go up at that, and Tim looks down, aware that he's blushing and this. This was a mistake, wasn't it? Talking Babs into letting him go. Letting Selina talk him into the dress, this persona.

"Not at all," Dick says, stretching out a hand to touch Tim's, fingers barely brushing his. "I'm very honored to have your company."

Tim chances a look at Dick, who's smiling at him - a little ruefully, true, - but his eyebrows seem sincere enough, if confused. Tim knows the feeling.

"If you’re sure?” 

Tim asked Selina to come along for a reason, in case something happened. If, for whatever reason, Dick thought it best that Tim sit this out because none of them knew the full extent of the spell, when it would wear off, if there were other considerations they hadn't taken into account. 

Tim smiles, it feels strained He's not a liability like this. Knows what Bruce had really meant when he'd insinuated as such at the start of this, awkward and gruff and worried, but. It feels like it sometimes, and this. Dick. It's a relief to be doing something, anything other than sitting around waiting for the spell to wear off.

Dick takes Tim's hand - smaller, more delicate - in his, and squeezes gently. “Absolutely.”


End file.
